Alone with you at last
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: the fourth and final chapter is up what happened to Kamui and Kotori that night? Hmm...
1. dream

Disclaimer: Kamui and other characters are all owned by CLAMP. Thank you.  
' Your destiny is foreordained'  
  
"Katori? Fuuma? No..please! Come back to me!" Kamui screamed. Then he saw it, his Katori bounded in the cross, and oh the blood, so much blood.  
"Katori! Nooo!!"  
He could hear the clock tick slowly. Kamui Shirou opened his eyes and panted wildly. It was all just a dream. He was back in his room. 'But it will soon happen..' His mind dictated. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head wildly, " It cannot be.'  
  
Then he heard footsteps coming towards his room and then followed by a soft knock.  
  
"What?"  
  
Silence  
  
"Damn, what is it?"  
Silence.  
  
He stood up and opened the door, " I said what the----Katori?" he gasped as his heart did an unexpected leap. There she was, a beauty compared to an angel. Her long soft hair with light curls and her humble eyes that starred intently at him.  
  
"Can I come in?" she asked in a soft voice. " I.sure" he muttered. She slowly made her way in and sat on a chair beside his bed. Kamui closed the door and looked at her. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I just need to see you, that's all" she said without looking at him. " At this hour?" he glanced at the clock. Half past eleven. "You know it has been awhile since I last saw you.' she began. Kamui let out a sigh and sat down on his bed. " Katori-chan, you should not be here" he told her in a quiet voice. She looked at him intently, " no one is home?"  
"Yes" he answered frankly.  
  
"You know I heard you calling me."  
  
This time it was Kamui's turn to look at her. "What?"  
  
"I heard you calling my name and your voice." she breathe in slowly, ".is filled with distress"  
  
He looked down to his pale hands. "If only I have the power to change all that." he mumbled.  
  
"Why do you seek such?" she asked then looks faraway, ". the future. is not yet. decided." she added in a soft whisper.  
  
"Katori."  
  
"You've always been there for me" she said to him with a faint smile in her lips, " but it broke my heart when you left"  
  
"I'm sorry" was all he ever said.  
  
"Ever since we were kids you always did something for me and as a result you would be badly hurt.." she paused, got up and sat beside him, ". now I see pain in you lovely eyes. What is bothering you Shirou Kamui?" He looked at her feeling a slight tingle in his body because of her nearness. "It's ." he began then looked down. Should he tell her what he saw?  
' the blood. so much blood.' his mind reminded him. He buried his head in his hands and moaned. Pain shot up in his head. "Kamui!" Katori exclaimed. He could feel her touching his arm, "What's wrong with you?" she asked. He shook his head and glanced up at her. "it's..it's nothing" he answered shakily. Katori's one hand was at his back, running it slowly up and down. It felt so good. "Something is bothering you lately" she looked at him sadly, " I can tell."  
  
He smiled faintly. "I'm probably tired". Her hand stopped moving then she stood up. " Then I should not bother you any further" " Katori."  
She began to reach and open the door when she paused and said something, "Kamui, are you busy tomorrow?". He raised both of his eyebrows. " I don't know. it's a Saturday"  
  
She gave him a sideways glance. "I want to take you somewhere"  
"Where?"  
She laughed softly. "You'll know when we get there". He nodded.  
  
"Promise me you'll come"  
"Katori."  
  
"Promise me" she repeated.  
  
"I will, I promise"  
  
"Tomorrow at nine at the train station"  
"All right"  
She opened the door and went out but halfway she paused shortly. "Take care Shirou Kamui" 


	2. ‘I wish we could be like this forever’

A/N: All X/1999 characters are owned by CLAMP. This is just a fanfic. This next chapter was inspired by a Korean and Japanese drama I loved.  
  
'I wish we could be like this forever'  
Kamui Shirou woke up with the morning sunlight in his eyes. Still drowsy he got up and walked towards the window and looked curiously outside. Everything looked so vibrant and alive. He ran one hand into his hair and remembered something.  
'Promise me.'  
Kamui sighed, "I have to meet her today" He took a shower, changed into new clothes and went out without eating any breakfast. As he walked down the streets, sakura petals fell into his hair. He caught one and blew it away. It was finally spring. The season where the earth has woke up from the long slumber of winter. A couple passed by him with their arms wrapped around each other. Instantly his heart turned bitter. ' Why can't my life be as normal as that'. Before he knew it he arrived at the train station. He began looking for her. She was nowhere to be found. Irritated, he glanced down at his watch. It was exactly nine.  
"Where is-" he stopped and saw her. She was sitting in the bench her back on him. Slowly he walked towards her, but just a few meters away he stopped. "Katori." he whispered. Despite the noise it surprised him that she heard him. In slow motion she turned and looked at him.  
"Kamui!" she exclaimed and got up with a smile in her face. She was holding a basket in one hand. "Katori, what's that?" he asked curiously. She laughed and touched his arm. "Don't you get it silly, were going on a picnic" she chuckled. Kamui blinked back, "really? Where?" The sound of the train interrupted their conversation. "It's here, let's go" she replied and took his hand. Kamui felt a rush all over his body. A few minutes later they were seated side by side inside the train. She was seated near the window smiling like a child. "Where are we going?" he repeated. She turned to him, "Somewhere south."  
Kamui looked at her in surprise. "What?!"  
She looked at him seriously. "Kamui, I've been sensing your pain. There's this cloud of sadness hanging over you. I thought I could take it away by just talking to you, but still it doesn't go away. So today, forget about everything and let's have fun all right?"  
He bit his lip and looked away. He felt bad. Katori has been trying her best to cheer him up all along. "I don't deserve this"  
"No, don't say that. You don't know how much I care for you" she told him quietly. He looked at her shyly. She was such a pretty sight. "Okay, just for you" he smiled.  
A/N ~~background song~ From Hikaru Utada's song Distance~ how I just love this song!~  
Kini naru no ni kikenai though I'm worried about it, I don't ask  
Oyogi-tsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru Tired of swimming to you, I withdraw into silence  
Aitai no ni mienai nami ni osarete I wanna be with you, but I'm pushed by invisible waves  
Mata sukoshi tooku naru And end up just a little further away  
Togirenai you ni Keep it going baby Keep it going baby, so that it doesn't stop  
"We're here!" Katori exclaimed excitedly as they got off the train. A breeze of fresh air blew around them. Kamui had to admit it was a beautiful place. The place was the looked like the Hawaiian part of Japan. With palm trees and blue skies and warm weather. He looked at Katori, she was perfectly dress for it. Her ruffled skirt, with a matching blouse with flower designs and her hat with a sunflower decorated in the middle. Kamui looked down at they way he dress, he was just wearing ordinary jeans, a checkered polo with a white shirt underneath.  
"Hey, what are you thinking of?" Katori's soft voice interrupted his thought. He blinked back his face flushed and looked up at her. "Oh nothing, where to next?"  
"Come, follow me" she replied. They walked for a few minutes, admiring the scenery then Kamui heard a sound of waves splashing. The air smelled familiar. Katori who was walking in front of him stopped and turned to look at him. "Isn't it so beautiful?"  
The sea. It was right below them. Kamui realized she had brought him to a cliff that overlooked the open sea. A single tree stood in the middle. Katori sat beside the tree and summoned him to sit beside her. She began opening the basket and then handed him a bentoh full of different kinds of food she prepared. "Wow, this is good" he replied taking a bite of a sushi.  
  
"Eat up, I know your hungry" she smiled. After eating Kamui looked faraway and gazed towards the sea. Katori sat quietly beside him.  
"Katori, thank you" he told her in a soft voice. She shook her head, " It's nothing".  
"How did you find this place?" he asked. "We came here once" she replied, " and I fell in love with the place" her eyes grew sad, " I wanted to share the place with you. I thought if I bring you here it would clear your mind from problems"  
"It did, that's why I'm thanking you" he replied, "I'm happy to be with you" he added quietly. Kamui leaned his back on the tree's trunk and yawned. "The breeze.. its feels so good". Katori moved beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. He was surprised at first but sensing her body relax made him feel at ease too. Slowly he placed on hand over her shoulder and pulled her near, enjoying her warmth. Then slowly he fell asleep.  
'I wish we could be like this forever' 


	3. at least we have each other

Disclaimer: Once again I came here to say that Kamui and Katori are all owned by CLAMP. This is just a Fanfic.  
  
A/N: I want to thank all those who support the KxK pair-up. I know there are only few people who do. I really appreciate your support. But this those not mean I don't like the other cast of X/1999. It's just I thought I'd write this fanfic to show the closeness of Kamui and Katori that was never seen in the series.  
  
- At least we have each other -  
  
Katori woke up feeling the cold breeze sweeping in her pale face. Yet her body felt warm. Slowly she began to open her eyes. Something was beside her, first it was blurry then she adjusted her gaze and began to relax. Kamui was sleeping quietly beside her. One hand was protectively wrapped around her shoulder. She smiled at his sleeping face.  
  
"Now you are at peace" she mumbled and with a trembling hand she reached out to caress his face. Her heart began to race unexpectedly as she felt his smooth skin under her hand. Without thinking she began to trace his features with her finger. 'Kamui. my dear Kamui Shirou', she though silently as her heart jumped with emotions of happiness and sadness.  
  
"You have been in distress ever since and now seeing you like this is my only joy". A single tear fell from her eye.  
  
She continued to touch his face when suddenly when her finger reached his lips he began to stir. Unexpectedly before Katori could withdraw her hand his eyes fluttered open. He blinked back staring intently at her. "Katori." he replied hoarsely. Katori turned red and placed both hands at her back. "K-Kamui. I. I." she stammered.  
  
Kamui sat straight up. "Your hand feels soft" he said quietly. That remark made Katori's face redder. She glanced away feeling embarrassed. Kamui smiled silently. She looked pretty when she was like that. Then he heard her gasp.  
  
"Katori, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. She turned to him her face now pale. "Kamui, its getting late!" she exclaimed. It was true, the sun had set a long time ago and the full moon was up in the sky. "I can't believe I fell asleep that long" he replied. "That makes the both of us" Katori told him and got up and began fixing the basket she brought. Kamui stood up and helped her.  
  
"We have to hurry or we'll miss the train!" she exclaimed rushing off. Kamui followed her without hesitation. By the time reach the station, disappointment ran across Katori's pretty face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you just missed the last train back to Tokyo" the man in the station replied. " What! That cannot be" she insisted. "I'm sorry miss, the next train comes tomorrow around eight. You can spend the night here, there are many inns you can go to" the man said helpfully. "But.." She began. Kamui touched her arm and bowed at the man. "Thank you sir. We will" he said and pulled Katori slowly to the nearby bench. She sat down without saying anything for five whole minutes. Kamui decide to break the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry Katori." he began. She shook her head and muttered something. "No, it's my fault I brought you here and now were stuck. Me and my stupidness.". Kamui touched her arm, "I'm fine, don't worry. At least we have each other". Katori looked at him. He gave her a smile and stood up. "Let's go find a place to spend the night".  
  
"Don't you think we should find a place to eat first? There are several good places this town" she told. He nodded, "yeah your right, I am hungry". He reached out his hand, "shall we?". A smiled appeared in her face to Kamui's delight. She reached out for his extended hand. "Yes"  
  
A/N: That's all for now. There'll be more next time! 


	4. finally

Disclaimer: Kamui and Kotori are all owned by CLAMP. This is just a fanfic. Thank you.  
  
A/N: I apologize for the spelling of Katori's name, I'm going to change it to Kotori from now on. Still I am grateful for those who reviewed by story. Shieh-shieh ni!  
  
-Finally-  
  
Kamui Shirou rushed towards Kotori, panting. "Are you all right Kamui-kun?" she asked feeling a bit worried. He nodded and took a deep breath before answering. "Is this inn all right for you?" he asked pointing to a house. "Of course. As long as we could rest and spend the night, any where would be fine" she reassured him with a smile. He nodded and they walked together inside. They were greeted by an elderly woman wearing a brown kimono.  
  
"We want two rooms" Kamui told her. The woman raised her right eyebrow. "Two?" she repeated studying them both. Kamui nodded glancing at Kotori. She just smiled faintly. "All right. Follow me" the elderly woman replied. The rooms where opposite each other. "Have a nice night" the woman replied with a bow and left them. Kotori and Kamui stood in the hallway in silence without looking at each other. It lasted about five whole minutes. Kotori finally broke the silence. "I think...." she began a stole a glance from Kamui's handsome face. Kamui looked up at her. "Yes?"  
  
They starred at each other for a second and Kotori laughed quietly. "What is wrong with us?"  
  
Kamui smiled and began to lighten up. "I'll go fix your bed" he offered and opened the sliding door to her room. He turned on the light. "It isn't that bad" he replied studying the room that had one window and a small lamp that looked like a lantern. Kotori followed him and nodded. Kamui began to open the window letting in the cool night breeze then he began fixing her futon arranging her blanket and the pillows in the floor. Kotori watched him silently from behind. A warm feeling rushed inside of her. 'Kamui Shirou' her mind replied. She tried her best to contain herself from throwing her arms around him. Her lips began to quiver. Suddenly she began to feel uncomfortable about the whole situation.  
  
"There its done!" Kamui exclaimed somehow proud of what he had accomplished. Still kneeling down, he turned to face Kotori. "Is this all right?" he asked her. She did not answer and was staring blankly at the floor. Kamui stood up and walked towards her. "Kotori, what's wrong?" he asked. Kotori jumped at the sound of his voice and realized he was just near her. Quickly she walked away from him and shook her head. "No... nothing.. it's good" she mumbled nervously. Kamui frowned, "Are you sure? You don't sound so good.." he asked. Kotori took a deep breath. Was she really all right? Suddenly she could not understand to emotions brewing inside of her. It was funny, their they were, the two of them far from home with only a hallway separating them from each other, what could happen anyway?  
  
"I'm okay. I know you're tired so you can go now" she replied her back on him. She heard him sigh and walk out, "oyasumi" he told her and closed the door. Kotori turned and sigh. "What is wrong with me?" she mumbled and looked down that the bed Kamui prepared for her. A weak smile appeared in her face.  
  
Meanwhile Kamui closed the sliding door in his room and sighed. He too was feeling uneasy. He was alone with Kotori, away from home and everyone. He turned on the lantern and sat on the floor not bothering to fix his own bed. 'I bet she felt it too' he thought observing the way she acted minutes before. Sighing Kamui rested his head on the wall and began to close his eyes.  
  
Kotori sat on her futon and did not sleep. She kept looking at the door, wondering how Kamui was doing. Then she began to look around the room. It felt strange sleeping at a place unknown to her without anyone. Suddenly she remembered her brother. 'Onii-chan' she thought. Not taking it anymore she stood up and slowly walked to Kamui's room just standing at the door. The lantern in his room was on, so she thought he was still awake. "Kamui?" she called quietly. No answer. She sighed. 'He must be asleep then' she thought and turned to go when the door slide open and a voice called her. "You can't sleep alone, can't you?"  
  
She turned and nodded not meeting his eyes. Kamui smiled faintly admiring her innocence and her pretty face. He turned off his lamp and walked towards her room. "All right" he replied and entered. Kotori followed him. "You sleep in your bed and I'll sleep by the wall" he told her. Kotori looked at him in shock. He sat down and leaned against the wall his arms folded and began to doze off. Kotori sat beside him.  
  
"Kotori, you'll hurt your back" he said to her. "I'll endure it" she replied giving him a smile. "But..." he began. "I'm glad you're here" she told with sincerity. "Me too" he said in return. He looked at her trying to sleep then sighed, "come here" he said. Kotori starred at him. Slowly he pulled her towards him and gently rested her head in his shoulder.  
  
"Much better?" he asked. She nodded. He could smell her fragrant perfume. And the softness of her hair beneath his hand. She felt so fragile and warm. Kamui's own heart began to race. He always wanted to hold her. "Kotori.." he whispered.  
  
"Yes?" she looked up. When she did their faces were only inches away. Kamui blinked back looking intently are her gently eyes. Kotori felt her face red but she continued to stare at his face. "I.."he began to speak but his lips brushed into hers accidentally. Kotori pulled away, surprised as ever. Kamui blinked back, blushing. "I.. did... sorry.." He stammered. "Don't be.." Kotori whispered quietly. Surprised he looked at her. She was looking down strands of hair was covering her left eye. With a shaky hand he pushed them away and lifted her chin. She looked at him innocently. He felt nervous, she had never saw her this beautiful before. Before he knew it he pulled her towards him and began to kiss her. To his delight she began to kiss him back. Soon he placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her nearer. Kotori wrapped her arms in his neck running her hands in his hair. She always wanted to do that. He began to kiss her neck when Kotori pulled back. Breathing hard she looked at him, their arms still wrapped around each other.  
  
"Kamui... what were doing.."she began. He nodded. " I know this isn't suppose to be.." He replied admiring her beauty. He wanted her badly. Kotori looked at his eyes, "so beautiful.".  
  
"Huh?" he asked. " Your eyes. they look like jewels" she answered touching his eyelids with her hand. Kamui closed his eyes and felt her soft touch. Then he felt her lips in his eyelids. But it came quickly when he opened his eyes. Kotori was smiling at him like a child. Once again he began to kiss her. "Kamui!" she exclaimed in surprise. But then she began to relax and kissed him passionately. 'My Kamui..'her thoughts dictated. 'Finally..'  
  
And the night went on blissfully. 


	5. forever in my heart

Disclaimer: Kamui and Kotori are all owned by CLAMP. This is just a fanfic made by me. Thank you.  
  
A/N: Ah, finally the last chapter of my story. I hope you all like it. I'm still an amateur in writing so I apologize to everyone for the mistakes in my story. Thank you for reading it.  
  
-Forever in my heart-  
  
The train began to move. A faint and sad smile appears in Kotori's angelic face. Kamui who was sitting beside her began to speak. "Hmm. what is it?". Kotori who was seated by the window looked outside at the scenery. "We're leaving".  
  
"You're not excited to go home?" Kamui asked her. Kotori looked at him warily. "You know what I forgot something" she told him while thinking. " Really?"  
  
"My picnic basket!" she exclaimed. Kamui nodded, "that's why something seemed odd". Kotori shook her head, "I left it before we went to the inn". Kamui nodded again. "You left it in the restaurant we were eating?" he asked flatly. "Yes, I'm a fool. That was my mother's picnic basket" she replied clutching her hat that was in her lap, "she's going to be mad at me when I go to her soon".  
  
"Where?" Kamui asked in curiosity. She pointed upwards. "In heaven."  
  
Kamui's face darken, "you're not going to her soon Kotori". Kotori notice the seriousness of his voice. "Well, I just feel-" Kamui turned away from her and folded his arms. " Don't ever say that" he muttered. Slowly he began to close his eyes and remembered his terrible dream of Kotori bounded in the cross with so much blood. "Kamui" she said gently and touched his arm. Her touch made him opened his eyes and looked at her face. "The pain in your heart is still there isn't it? I'm sorry I said that" she told him in a soft voice and glanced away. " I don't know what you see or what the future holds for us. But I sense something not good is up judging by the look in your face, yet Kamui.." She took a deep breath. "You will forever be in my heart no matter what may come or happen. I do not regret anything."  
  
Kamui looked at her. The pain inside of him was hurting him bad. He bit his lip and placed arm around her shoulder. "I don't regret anything either because I feel the same way" he answered. Kotori rested her head in his shoulder and looked outside. He began to stroke her long soft hair. Everything about her was so beautiful. Her gentleness, her kind heart, her warm personality and it was so unfair so would be taken away from him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her warm body close to his.  
  
"Kamui-kun" she asked. Still with his eyes close and his hand stroking her hair he mumbled, "Hmmm?"  
  
"Last night...?" she asked quietly. "What about it?" he asked in reply. "It was." she began but her words faded. Kamui opened his eyes and looked down at her. "What?".  
  
She sighed. Kamui looked at her face. She was blushing fiercely. "Nothing. don't bother" she said. Kamui smiled quietly and sat back. "Do you regret anything Kotori-chan?" he asked boldly. She shook her head. "No I don't" she answered softly and gently intertwined her hands on his. "Even if we are now going back to reality I would always remember last night". Kamui nodded satisfied. "Me too.".  
  
"Kamui let's get some sleep before we arrive in Tokyo, I know you're tired" she replied with a smile. Kamui chuckled. "That goes for you too, Kotori- chan" he said pulling her closer and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
"Sleep well my Kamui" Kotori whispered still holding his hand and fell asleep as well.  
  
A/N: That's all folks! Hope you like it. Till then! Ja matta nee! -kamui-chan- 


End file.
